The present invention relates to devices for interconnecting fluid carrying tubing utilized with life-support and/or monitoring systems for the patient or for experimental laboratory animal in biology and medicine.
Currently, such a representative device is a disposable three-way stopcock with port orientation 90.degree. and 180.degree. to one another. It is not, however, a precision coupler. While it suitably serves the purpose in some instances, it leaves much to be desired in a number of applications. For example, it clearly has become the poorest link in modern high fidelity recording and monitoring systems wherein maximum efficiency in hemodynamic data gathering is of utmost importance. Minor disturbances can adversely affect the accuracy of such recording and monitoring systems. The entrapment of air bubbles in a 90.degree. angulated conduit has a high probability of occurrence and hampers efficient pressure transmission. When blood pressure is being monitored, the air bubbles generally alter the pressure signal by producing damping and distortion of the pressure wave form. Additionally, because the stopcock is constructed with generally opaque materials, complete removal of bubbles by prior vigorous flushing with a physiological fluid can seldom be ascertained with satisfactory certainty.
The conventional three-way stopcock is a simple but also an awkward design. When in actual use, the stopcock assembly assumes an array of 3 tubings connected at right angles to one another. Moreover, while the handle of the stopcock is usually marked to indicate which tubing is shut off, clinical and laboratory experience has shown that it remains often difficult to verify at a glance which flowthrough system is in operation. Additionally, the right angle orientation of the connector ends does not lend itself as a visual reminder that the female connectors are generally intended to conduct fluid into the stopcock while the male connector serves as the exit port.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this present invention to provide a novel four-way valve for use in biology and medicine.
Another object is to provide a novel four-way valve with its end connectors designed to provide a more direct pathway across the coupler (valve) consequently eliminating the trapping of air bubbles and the accompanied loss in monitored pressure response.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a valve design so that any professional or technical operator can easily identify the two female connectors as generally being intended as input ports at one end of the valve body and the male connector as the singular output port at the opposite end.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fail-safe valve stem against leaks due to either excessive pressure or forced-turning of the valve stem handle against a "dead-stop".
Another object of the present invention is to provide a four-way valve which clearly identifies not only the port closed to fluid movement, but which also simultaneously indicates the conduit which is opened.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a valve with a clear transparent structure for direct visual observation of the interconnecting ports.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a four-way valve which is economically feasible for disposal after a single use, particularly in a clinical environment, yet durable enough for repeated use in non-clinical applications.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those experienced in the use of stopcocks in the art to which pertains the present invention from the following description of the preferred embodiment written in conjunction with the accompanying drawings .